


Raven Wings and Bellflowers in Bloom

by StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters



Series: Virgil's Hogwarts Experience [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Virgil is gonna be GOOD at Potions., Ceyin is my OC and idek what they're doing half the time, Ceyin is probably gonna be Forever Alone but I don't think they care, Gryffindor!Roman, Hufflepuff!Patton, Hufflepuff!Virgil, I have a habit of not finishing these I hope I don't do that with this, I won't get mad., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PLEASE., Ravenclaw!Logan, Selectively Mute!Virgil, Slytherin!Ceyin(OC), V needed a fren so I gave him Ceyin bc I needed to do something with them so I did, also I might accidentally use present tense occasionally., also how do you pronounce Ceyin? idk. save me-, and don't ask me how they know they're Agender they just dO-, but sometimes I miss things., correct me if I do, honestly Ceyin is definitely a Forever Alone genderqueer, poor Virgil has Family Issues that he doesn't even know about., ships? Deceit? we just don't know., so I have to go back and fix it., so please tell me if you notice any inconstancies or grammar mistakes!, sometimes I accidentally type in present tense and don't notice., this happens waay after the HP books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters/pseuds/StardustedHoodiesAndSweaters
Summary: Virgil Raveina was just a normal kid...Okay, that's a lie.Virgil Raveina was a big ball of problems - social anxiety, general anxiety disorder, PTSD, and selective mutism. Not to mention the "accidents" that seemed to follow him everywhere, and the fact that he was an orphan.But other than that, he was just a completely normal kid with a genderqueer friend...until he turned 11, that is.





	1. Prologue

Storms weren't an uncommon occurrence where Virgil lived as a baby. They practically happened every week, and he and his mother would sit by the window and watch the rain from her rocking chair. The thunder sometimes scared Virgil, but when it did he would just grab onto his mother's black and purple cloak and she would hum to him, keeping him calm. It was calm. Rain meant calm, peaceful nights. Rain meant puddles to play in when morning rolled around, when the rain stopped.

So Virgil enjoyed the rain. So when he fell asleep one night when it was raining, he didn't expect for his mother not to come home the next day. He definitely didn't expect a nice police officer lady to come by and bring him to an orphanage. He didn't expect to be given his mother's cloak, freshly washed, and left with a ton of other children he didn't know, at an orphanage where his mother's best friend from college worked(surprisingly there actually weren't a lot of other children - about seven at most).

He lost his mother when he was only 2 and a half.

 

Three years later Virgil would be adopted by a kind seeming man. He didn't stay kind though. Virgil accidentally lit one of his plants on fire - he kept a lot of potted plants at his house. That was when the abuse started. It was mostly verbal, but sometimes he would be hit. He was taken out of that home after three years and sent back to live with Ms. Dahlia at the orphanage. She didn't let anyone else adopt him, and basically became a substitute mother to him.

Ms. Dahlia told Virgil everything she knew about his mother. She helped him patch up his mother cloak whenever it would get damaged. He practically slept with that cloak as his blanket, as it was big enough for his mother to even do that.

He didn't have many friends in the orphanage - just one. A kid named Ceyin who insisted to be called by they/them pronouns instead of she/her, like everyone tried to do. They kept their thick, dishwater blonde hair cut short too, which Ms. Dahlia was fine with. He and Ceyin were Ms. Dahlia's favorite children, though she told them never to tell the other kids.

Ceyin had the same "problem" as him. Things would happen around them with absolutely no explanation. It could range from lighting things on fire, to disappearing and reappearing in random places. It was strange, but it was who they were, both Ceyin and Virgil. The two of them stuck together - even if Ceyin tried to make friends with some of the other kids.

They even had their birthdays in the same month, actually. December. Virgil was born on December 19th, while Ceyin was born on December 23rd. Usually that meant joint birthday parties for the two of them as well. Neither of them minded: double the fun, double the cake, and double the presents. They both celebrated their birthdays with the other kids in the orphanage on December 21st.

Their 11th birthday party was the same as usual. Celebrate from noon until two hours after their bed time and go to bed, stuffed with good food and cuddling a new stuffed toy each. No one suspected anything strange to happen on New Year's Day.

So the letters were a surprise.

A knock on the door early in the morning was an uncommon occurrence, so already Ms. Dahlia was confused and surprised. When she opened the door to be presented with a woman wearing robes...well, that just added to the surprise.

"I assume you are Ms. Fildrey Dahlia?" The woman stated with a thick Scottish accent. Even her voice gave off a strict grandmotherly vibe.

Ms. Dahlia's eyes were wide, but she gave a slight nod.

"Then may I come in?" The woman asked, to be allowed into the orphanage.

The two of them exchanged pleasantries - the woman introducing herself as Minerva McGonagall - until Virgil came downstairs with his purple hair(he dyed it two years ago and hasn't let it fade a bit) it's usual bedhead he has after waking up, and his mother's cloak around his shoulders(rolled up and pinned off using a safety pin so it didn't brush the ground and drag of course). He blinked at the two women, slowly walking over to Ms. Dahlia. She offered Virgil a gentle smile and held her arm out to him. He pressed herself against her side, wrapped up in both his mother's cloak and her arm, he felt safe enough to interact with this stranger. He looked at Minerva and waved to her in greeting.

"He's fairly shy around new people and doesn't like talking to strangers. Do you understand sign language?" Ms. Dahlia asked Minerva, and she gave a nod.

"I understand. Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall." She introduced herself to this strange, quiet child. She watched his hands for a moment as he signed out something, and she took a moment to recognize what he said. 'Hello. My name is Virgil Raveina.' He had to spell out his name. "Virgil? You're one of the people I was here for, actually." She pulled an envelope out of her robes(it seemed old, Virgil noticed curiously), and held it out to him. He blinked at it then looked up at Ms. Dahlia, who nodded to him, so he reached forward and took the envelope. ''There is another child I am here for as well. A Ceyin Nydiel?"

"Virgil, was Ceyin still asleep when you left?" Ms. Dahlia asked the boy wrapped in purple and black, and he nods, staring at the envelope with wonder in his eyes. He had never gotten any mail before. "They'll likely be down in about an hour. Virgil, would you like to help me with breakfast?" Hearing his name broke him out of his daze, and he nodded to Ms. Dahlia.

The two of them worked on breakfast, Virgil having placed the letter in a pocket in his mother's cloak(and taken said cloak off to keep it clean as he helped his foster mother make breakfast). As soon as they were done, Ms. Dahlia went upstairs to wake the children(currently there were only nine of them - someone had been adopted just yesterday), leaving Virgil and Minerva alone. 

As soon as breakfast was done with, Ms. Dahlia let all the children go outside after making sure they were all bundled up, except for Virgil and Ceyin. The two of them sat next to Ms. Dahlia's across from Minerva, Virgil wrapped in his mother's cloak again and pressed against Ms. Dahlia's side. They were both nervous, though Ceyin obviously less so, especially after they were given their envelope. Virgil is holding his again, turning it over in his hands.

"Now, I'd like to explain what those are for before you open them. They're an invitation to come to our school - Hogwarts." Virgil muffled a snicker in his mother's cloak, gaining a soft glare from Minerva. He instantly stopped snickering and shrank away from her, even after the glare is replaced with a softer look. Ms. Dahlia gently rubbed his shoulders as he curled up into her. "As I was saying...You two have the ability to use and control a thing known as magic - now don't interrupt me, I'm not done explaining." She stated as Ceyin opened their mouth to say something. They instantly shut their mouth with a soft click. "Yes, magic is real. And you two have it. Has anything strange, seemingly unexplainable happened around you two? That, is accidental magic, what happens when someone is unable to control their magic. It happens to all magical children. I am the headmistress of this school, and I believe you two would be wonderful additions to our school, and you deserve to learn how to control your magic." That...certainly explained the fires. Virgil glanced over to Ceyin, and they seem to come to the same conclusion, looking at him with wide, grey eyes. Minvera smiled faintly and gestured to their envelopes. "Open them." Virgil quickly does as told, taking out two sheets of...paper? This isn't like any paper he's ever seen...He has a little bit of difficulty reading the looping script, but he manages.

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Virgil Raveina

       We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We await your owl no later than July 1st.

Please make your way to King's Cross Station and onto platform 9 3/4 where you will meet the Hogwarts Express. Term begins on September 1st.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	2. Chapter 1

Virgil held tightly to his friend and Ms. Dahlia's hands as they approached the barrier between stations 9 and 10. Professor McGonagall - as they were told to call her - told them how to get through the barrier and to the correct station.

"Ceyin, you go first." Ms. Dahlia decided after a moment, gently pushing them forward. Ceyin took a breath, gripping onto their large suitcase, then ran into...no, straight through the barrier. Virgil sharply inhaled, eyes wide as he watched his friend run THROUGH the barrier. He was not prepared for this. 

"Virgil." Ms. Dahlia said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to go through together?" He nodded, causing her to nod in response. She held his hand and his suitcase, taking a breath. She counts down from three, then they start running.

And run straight into another world.

Literally, that's what it felt like, running into Platform 9 and 3/4. Virgil was in shock, awestruck. But also afraid. There were older kids and- no sign of Ceyin. Oh god where was his friend- He screamed as he was tackled from behind, and upon hearing familiar giggling, he relaxed. Ceyin got off of their friend and helped him up, grinning at him. "We're here. It's real." They whisper to him, giddy as hell. Virgil laughed softly and nodded, taking another look around as Ms. Dahlia lead them to the train, a soft smile on her face.

Ms. Dahlia knelt down in front of the two children, pulling them both into a warm, tight hug. "Good luck you two. I'm going to miss you." Virgil wrapped his arms around his foster mother, mumbling a soft, "So will I" into her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ms. Dahlia." Ceyin said softly, already sounding teary. Ms. Dahlia slowly let the two of them go and smiled at them.

"You'll write to me, right?" They both nodded, and Ms. Dahlia smiled more. "Good. I'll see you both during the summer." Ceyin smiled up at Ms. Dahlia, and Virgil nodded, before they both stepped onto the train and went to find an empty compartment.

As soon as they found a compartment they shoved their suitcases in the space above their seats, then sat down and started chatting. Virgil actually spoke, because it was just him and Ceyin, and he feels comfortable with them. Soon enough however, there was a knock on the compartment door. Ceyin got up and opened the door, spotting two boys with glasses. One wearing a grey cardigan wrapped around this shoulders over a light blue polo, the other wearing a dark blue tie over a black polo.

"Hello. Is this compartment full? All the others are." The one with the tie asked, and Ceyin shook their head.

"Nope, it's just me and V in here. C'mon in!" They moved to the side to let the two in.

"Thank you!" The one with the cardigan chirped, causing Ceyin to smile.

"You're welcome. My name's Ceyin, and this is Virgil. He doesn't like to talk, so do either of you know sign language?"

"My name is Logan. And I do know sign language." The one with the tie stated.

"No, sadly, I don't know sign language. But my name is Patton!" The one with the cardigan grinned. Virgil nodded and pulled a notepad with a pencil in the rings out of the pocket of his hoodie(under his cloak, of course). Logan watched him do this, and his eyes went wide. 

"What is that?" Logan pointed to Virgil's pencil. Virgil blinked once and pulled the pencil out of the binding.

"It's a pencil. A muggle thing." Patton laughed as he explained this to Logan.

"Fascinating. What does it do?" Logan sat down across from Virgil.

Virgil's eyes went wide and he frantically looked to Ceyin. They recognized this as his "help me" look, so they sat next to Logan. "It writes. It uses graphite, the grey stuff at the point, and we can erase what we write if we make a mistake.'

Logan hummed in thought, looking at the pencil as Ceyin said this, and as Virgil quickly drew a small cat face. He showed the others, causing Patton to squeal. "Awwwe! That's so cute!" Virgil smiled a bit and wrote down a, "Thank you", showing them.

They talked for a little while longer, mostly them explaining muggle things to a fascinated Logan, until there was another knock on the compartment door, soon before the train was to pull out of the station. This one was loud, and it scared Virgil. Ceyin blinked at the door and went over to it, opening it. This revealed a blonde haired boy with red eyes. "Hi! Can sit with you guys? The other compartments are full." He explained, Ceyin looking in to the others. Upon getting three nods from their new friends, they nodded and let the blonde haired boy in. He grinned at them and sauntered right in, giving the other three in the room his grin as well. "Hello! My name is Roman Prince!"

"Logan Berry." Logan stated politely.

"Patton Sanders!" The ever cheerful little puffball chirped.

"I'm Ceyin Nydiel, and that's Virgil Raveina. He's shy, and doesn't like talking to strangers, so he's gonna write for us instead." Ceyin introduced themselves and Virgil, and explained to Roman. 

"It's nice to meet you all!" Roman stated as he shoved his suitcase with the other four's. "So, what were you talking about before I showed up?"

"We were teaching Logan about muggle things!" Ceyin stated, grinning at Roman.

"Oh? Then perhaps I may be of assistance." Roman grinned back.

"How so?" Patton asked curiously. Then gasped as Roman pulled out...a smartphone!

"Oh my gosh Ms. Dahlia won't let us have phones until we're 14 and you have one- he has a phone Virgil he has a phone-" Ceyin bounced in their seat, grinning at Virgil, causing him to giggle into the corner of his cloak. Roman grinned and sat next to Ceyin.

"Yes I do have a phone. Actually my mom gave it to me because I'm going to Hogwarts."

"So...are you all muggleborn?" Logan asked tentatively. Virgil and Ceyin blinked at him, while Patton shook his head.

"I'm a half blood, but my house was more muggle. Though I was aware of magic, and that I had it." 

"What's a muggleborn? And a half blood?" Ceyin is honestly so confused.

"Oh. Well, there are different blood types with wizards and witches-" Here Ceyin gave a strange look, like a grimace. "-As a half blood, Patton has one parent who is magical, and the other is mundane, or has at least one mundane in their family tree as their grandparents or great grandparents. A muggleborn is someone who's born to mundane parents. And a pureblood, as I myself am, is someone with magical parents throughout their family tree." 

"That clears things up. But, see, neither of us know-" Ceyin was stopped by Virgil, who they looked at after he tapped them.

'I think my mom was magical. But I'm not sure. This cloak belonged to her before she died. But I never knew my father.' Virgil wrote and showed the other four. Ceyin gave a soft, "oh", remembering this now. 

"Well, that's Virgil's story. But he's still pretty confused. I didn't know either of my parents, so I don't know either."

"So, you're both orphans?" Patton asked, then hugged the two of them once they nodded.

"I'm sure I could arrange for my family to adopt the two of you if you'd like." Logan stated, causing Virgil and Ceyin to backpedal.

"Wait what-" Ceyin grabbed onto Virgil's shoulders, as he seemed afraid of the mere thought of going to another family.

Logan blinked once. "Well, my family and I, we have a large home. We find it lonely. And if I tell them about you, they will want to meet you..."

"Um. Let's get to know them first." Ceyin says quietly. "And let Ms. Dahlia get to know them. Virgil's had some...situations with families."

"Alright. Let's see how this year goes. If by the end of the year we are close, then we shall set up a sleepover at my house for over the summer. Inviting any close friends, of course." Logan suggested. Virgil gave a soft nod, so Ceyin agreed as well.

 

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. They got dressed in their robes(with Virgil wearing his under his cloak of course, and Ceyin getting dressed with the boys having been kicked out of the compartment), and when they got to the station, got off of the train. Virgil looked around with wide eyes, clinging to Ceyin's hand as they all walked over to wear a teacher was shouting for first years to get on the boats. Boats. Just his luck. Open water. eugh. The all piled into a boat, except for Roman, he went to a different boat because he didn't want the four other ones getting separated. Logan and Patton refused to leave each other, and so did Virgil and Ceyin, so they left the flamboyant one to get a boat.

Surprisingly, to Virgil, the boat ride went without a hitch. He enjoyed it, actually, it was fun. The four of them clambered out of their boat as Roman ran up to them, then they followed the teacher to entrance, heading to where they were to go.

They waited there for what seemed like ages to Virgil, but wasn't anything more than thirty minutes. By the time they were brought out, they were all antsy and fidgety. They were lined up single file to be Sorted. This was another thing Virgil was very anxious about. But it was just...a hat. That shouted a House. Okay, not that big of a deal actually. Pleasant surprises all around for Virgil today. Logan is the first of their group to be Sorted - they're called up in alphabetical order. He went to Ravenclaw...unsurprisingly to any of them. Then it was Ceyin, who sent Virgil a thumbs up and mouthed, "You'll be fine", before they were Sorted into Slytherin. Not exactly unfitting for them actually...Next was Roman - who went to Gryffindor. Not surprising in any way, shape, or form. Second to last, Virgil went up, not surprised to hear the mutters about his last name. It is a strange last name. Thank goodness it was pronounced right.

As the Great Hall disappeared to the inside of the hat, Virgil relaxed. He could almost pretend there wasn't a huge audience watching him being Sorted.

"Hmm? What's this?"

A voice in his head made him jump, his eyes wide.

'who the heck-'

"Don't worry. I'm just the Sorting Hat, child. Now...hum. Not particularly ambitious or a strong leader. Slytherin is not right for you. Not brave either. You have a thirst for knowledge...but only the important things. The things that you think can help you protect yourself. And loyalty...my, my, there's loyalty for days...But no other Hufflepuff traits. My word, you're a difficult one."

Virgil inhaled sharply. He didn't belong. He knew it. He was just-

He heard whispers. "Hat stall." What did that mean...?

The hat took a few more minutes to decide on Virgil's house. Soon, it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!", and he slowly took the hat off of his head. He stumbled over to the table with a ton of kids in yellow and black.

Patton was soon after Virgil, the hat barely needing five seconds to decide he was a Hufflepuff. He ran over to his new friend, grinning at Virgil as he sat with him. The Sorting finished up, Professor McGonagall gave a small speech, and the food appeared in front of them. They started at it in awe for a moment, then they dug right in. 

After the feast, Professor McGonagall gave another small speech, then they were released to their dorms. Patton and Virgil waved to Roman, Logan, and Ceyin before they were brought to the Hufflepuff dorms.

As soon as they got there they went to their room and turned in for tonight.

Virgil was terrified for the next day honestly.


	3. Chapter 2

Virgil woke up the next morning being shaken awake by Patton. He groaned quietly and looked at his dormmate, blinking at him. "Wake up." Patton smiled at Virgil, then yelped as he got swatted at and Virgil turned on his side to try and go back to sleep. "Virgil do you want breakfast because if you don't sure, stay in bed, but if you do you should get up-" Virgil groaned again and slowly got out of bed. One of their other dormmates snickered at his pajamas(he's wearing a nightgown and a pair of comfy shorts), and he glared at them. They ran right out of the dorm-

Virgil rolled his eyes and got up, changing into his robes and pulling his cloak over them. Patton waited for him by the door, a bright smile on his face, as usual. The two of them left once Virgil was dressed and had his things he thought he'd need, walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Virgil and Patton took a seat next to each other and got themselves some food, eating it quickly.

Professor Sprout handed them their schedules as she passed them, smiling at them. Virgil took his schedule with a slight nod off thanks, and Patton chirped a "Thank you!" as he took his. Virgil looked over his schedule, finishing off his food.

"So, we have all our classes together?" Patton said, looking over Virgil's shoulder at his schedule. Virgil nodded some and slowly reached forward for some more food. Patton laughed softly and helped Virgil get more food, causing him to flush some. Virgil started eating the food again, a bit quicker this time, seeing how they have less time than they did before. Patton looked over his schedule a couple more times, then put it in his bookbag. Virgil finished eating and the two of them got up, heading to their first class, DADA with the Ravenclaws.

When they got there, they noticed that Logan was already there, so they sat on either side of him. Logan was engrossed in a book(Virgil gave him a weird look at this. He was reading the textbook before class even started. How weird is that?), so he didn't notice them until Patton tapped him on the shoulder. Logan jumped and almost dropped his book, Virgil snickering some at this. Logan gave the both of them a look, then blinked.

"Oh. Hello." Logan greeted, gaining a wave from Virgil and a "Hi!" from Patton. "How are you two this morning?" Virgil signed out a, 'tired and dead inside', causing Logan to snort and Patton to be confused as anything. "He said, "tired and dead inside"." Logan explained to Patton.

"Oh!" Patton said, then laughed softly. "Sorry for waking you up, but I didn't want us to be late on the first day." He explained to Virgil, who nodded and took his notepad and pencil out of his cloak pocket again. He wrote out an, "It's okay, I understand", then showed Patton, causing him to smile.

The three of them continued chatting until the bell rang and the professor came to the classroom. During class, Virgil was completely engaged with the professor's lecture, paying attention and taking a few notes. The only issue is when he's called on to answer a question. He wrote down the answer in his notepad, holding it up for the professor to see.

"Can't you speak, Mr. Raveina?" He asked and, upon hearing the snickers from his classmates(whether about his last name or the question, it was still embarrassing), Virgil shrunk down in his seat, nodding some. "Then why don't you to respond to my question?" Logan raised his hand in order to respond to their professor. "Yes, Mr. Berry?"

"Virgil is selectively mute, sir. He has social anxiety, and uses not actually talking to people as a coping mechanism." Logan explained, causing Virgil to shoot him a thankful look.

"Ah. Well then, Mr. Raveina, you should talk to your Head of House about that." The professor told him, and he nodded, then continued on with his lesson.

 

Thankfully, his next class was Herbology, so he would be able to tell Professor Sprout about his "problem". Really it wasn't a problem in his eyes. He could still function and communicate, he just...didn't like talking to strangers. He tugged on Professor Sprout's robes, causing her to look down at him.

"Yes, Mr. Raveina?" She asked, kneeling down. He took his notepad back out and wrote down something, showing her. 

'I was told to talk to you about my social anxiety by the DADA teacher. I don't like talking to strangers.' 

"Oh, of course! I'll let all of your professors know. Do you communicate with sign language or do you prefer to write?" Professor Sprout asked him after reading the writing on the notepad. Virgil shrugged.

'I don't mind either. I'm communicating either way.' He wrote down and showed her again. Professor Sprout nodded. 

"Then I'll tell your professors that you'll be using both in their classes. Now, get to work, little one." Virgil nodded and headed back over to Patton and Roman(they got a table all together, with Roman being partners with another Gryffindor he made friends with). 

"What was that about?" Roman asked Virgil, and he looked to Patton, who explained. 

"During DADA, Virgil was asked to answer a question, and he wrote the answer down in his notepad so that he didn't have to speak. The professor called him out for it then told him to talk to Professor Sprout when Logan explained why he wasn't speaking." Roman blinked, then frowned some. 

"Why would the professor call him out for not speaking?" Both Patton and Virgil shrugged at Roman's question.

 

The rest of class, and the school day, was fairly uneventful. They had Transfiguration and Charms with the Slytherins, so Virgil and Ceyin were attached at the hip for those two classes until Ceyin had to go to astronomy.

After those classes, Virgil and Patton reflected on the day with Roman, the two of them seeming more interested in talking about the things they did rather than what they learned. So Virgil just reviewed his notes on his own mostly, partially wishing Logan was there. As soon as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws got out of astronomy, they headed back to the Great Hall for dinner. They saw people sitting with students from other Houses at their tables, so they all decided to sit with each other at the Hufflepuff table.

"So, how was your guys's day?" Ceyin asked as they pulled food to them and put it on their plate.

"Fascinating. The classes were engaging and utterly fascinating, I learned so much just today. I'm excited to learn more tomorrow." Of course, we all know who said this. Virgil rolled his eyes as Ceyin piled food on both his and their plates.

"Nerd." Ceyin snorted, then yelped as they were elbowed by Virgil. "Hey!" Virgil rolled his eyes and started eating the food they got for him.

"I had so much fun!" Patton grinned, and Roman laughed softly.

"As did I." He stated, grinning at the other four.

Virgil merely shrugged in response. He didn't have much to say. Other than it being a magical school, he didn't think his day was all that extraordinary.

"Well, I had a wonderful, eventful day. Slytherins are a bunch of dicks apparently." Ceyin snorted and took a bite of their food, getting a look from Virgil that vaguely translated to 'what'. Roman groaned and shook his head. 

"We had potions with them first period. I swear, Ceyin is the only decent Slytherin I've met so far." Virgil rolled his eyes and wrote down a, 'Don't let their head get to big, Roman', showing him. This caused him to laugh. 

"What?" Ceyin tried to look at what Virgil wrote, but he put his notepad away before they could. They pouted at him and he just stuck his tongue out at them, then went back to eating.

"We are so mature." Logan muttered sarcastically, causing Virgil to laugh and almost choke on his food. He covered his mouth with his hand though. Patton yelped and patted Virgil's back as he coughed into his hand.

"You okay Virge?" Ceyin asked, worried about their friend, relaxing some once he nodded. Virgil grabbed a napkin and wiped his face and hand off, a soft smile curling his lips upwards. Honestly, even Logan seemed worried about Virgil, so he widened he smile a bit to reassure them he's alright, then went back to eating. Patton gently rubbed his back, then they all went back to conversing and eating.

After dinner, he and Patton went to the Hufflepuff common room, and Virgil decided that there were too many people in the commons so he went to his dorm. He curled up in bed with his cloak wrapped around him, grabbing a book he packed to read and opening it.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep and Patton came in. Patton smiled softly and took Virgil's book off of his face, putting a bookmark in it and closing it. He then set it on his nightstand and tucked Virgil in, using his close as a blanket, as usual. He then turned in for the night as well.


	4. Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by in a blur for Virgil. They weren't anything really special, he just went to classes with Patton and his other friends(honestly, if he would've been alone with Patton he would have snapped at him - thank goodness for his other friends), and lunch and dinner.

Actually, the only really spectacular thing was their first Potions lesson. Virgil was the only one able to make the potion perfectly. He was even told by the Professor that he was the only one in his year to get the potion perfect on his first try(not even Logan did - and that was a definite shock). Virgil was extremely confused - it wasn't that hard for him. But he took pride in it anyways. And when his friends commended him later, he got embarrassed as hay over it.

But nothing really special happened until the weekend. First year students didn't have classes on Fridays, so the five of them spent that day reviewing in the library. Which was basically Logan reteaching them things in better ways(so that they could actually understand), and Virgil telling them what they did wrong with their potions and how to do better next time. 

Saturday was a rest day for all of them. They even dragged Logan away from the library and took all of his books from him, other than any of his pleasure reading books. Though those "pleasure reading" books were still non-fiction...Mostly muggle science and space books.

While the other three ran around and played(getting a few scrapes as well from falling sometimes, but they just laughed it off and kept playing), Logan and Virgil sat under a tree and read. Virgil reading his fiction book, and Logan reading his book on space. Sometimes Logan would want to talk about what he read, so he would get Virgil's attention and start a conversation(more like him ranting about what he read and how space is so cool and Virgil smiling and nodding, sometimes writing out something but not often), that both of them honestly enjoyed. Virgil got to see a new side of his friend, and Logan got to enjoy learning something new that he wouldn't have to have drilled into him for some test. Actually Virgil enjoyed learning about it as well. He learned some new things from their conversations that were really cool. And he also enjoyed reading more of his book.

A pained cry snapped both Virgil's and Logan's attention away from their books. Virgil frantically looked towards their friends, his eyes going wide as he spotted Ceyin on the ground. He got up and rushed over to them, looking at Patton and Roman with wide eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, actually aloud, which he doesn't really notice. Patton and Roman stare at him with wide eyes for a moment, then Virgil glares at them both. "What. Happened. To. Them."

"They- I accidentally tripped them and they fell- and when they tried to get up they fell back down-" Roman explained, and Virgil looked around. He scowled and pointed to Patton. 

"Help me. Support them." Patton nodded and slipped one of Ceyin's arms over his shoulder, Virgil doing the same on their other side. The two of them helped Ceyin to the Hospital Wing, Logan and Roman following them from behind. Virgil helped Ceyin lay down on the bed and they grabbed his hand.

"Don't." Ceyin stated, looking Virgil in the eye. Virgil blinked, looking at Ceyin. "Don't hurt Roman because of this." They clarify, and Virgil blinked. He shook his head.

"It was an accident." He said softly so only they could hear, and they nodded.

"It was an accident. Don't get revenge over this." Virgil sighed and nodded some.

Back in the orphanage there were a couple of kids who bullied Ceyin. Whenever they would hurt them, Virgil would make sure it wasn't an accident. If it was, he wouldn't do anything. But if it wasn't...well, let's not say specifically what he did. Let's just say they got hurt worse than they hurt his friend. Virgil hadn't even planned to touch Roman over this - maybe ignore him for a couple of days if he didn't apologise, but definitely not hurt him. They're friends after all.

Patton got Madam Pomfrey and walked in with her. "You four were smart to bring Ms. Nydiel here-" 

"Mx." Ceyin groaned. Madam Pomfrey blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Mx. Not Ms. Mx. I'm non-binary." Madam Pomfrey gave a weird look, but slowly nodded. This isn't the first time she's had someone who wasn't cisgender as a patient, but this is the first time she's had someone who's not transgender as a patient.

"Alright. Mx. Nydiel. I apologise." Ceyin nods some and looks up at the ceiling.

"Now, you four, out." Patton, Roman, and Logan leave without question, but Virgil doesn't move from the side of the bed. "Mr. Raveina, I must ask you to leave." Virgil shook his head and took Ceyin's hand. Ceyin gently squeezed Virgil's hand.

"Virge, c'mon, listen to her. I'll be fine." Virgil looked between Ceyin and Madam Pomfrey, then sighed and nodded, leaving the Hospital Wing.

The four of them sat outside the Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come out. When she did, Virgil was the first to look at her expectantly.

"Mx. Nydiel is fine, you four. They just had a sprained ankle. I'll just have them rest for a today and tomorrow and they'll be fine by Monday." Virgil let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good!" Patton said happily, glad that his friend would be alright. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went back into the Wing. Virgil looked at Roman, who still looked guilty. He let out a sigh and stood up, going over to Roman and hugging him. Roman blinked and looked at Virgil, confused. The hug was so awkward, and he barely touched him, but it was still appreciated. Roman laughed softly and hugged Virgil back. Virgil let the hug go on for a few moments before pulling away, taking out his notepad.

'We don't blame you. So don't blame yourself. It was an accident, no big deal.' Virgil wrote out and showed Roman. He squeaked as he was hugged from behind by Patton.

"You're so sweet Virgil!" Virgil blushes darkly and moves away from Patton, wrapping himself up in his cloak and hiding his face with it. Patton and Roman laughed at Virgil's actions, and Logan gave a soft chuckle. Virgil just sat back down and hid himself with his cloak.

 

The next day was actually kind of boring and lonely for Virgil. And Patton would have agreed with him. Roman and Logan seemed fine after breakfast, but Virgil and Patton definitely missed Ceyin.

Patton and Roman were sitting with Virgil and Logan today, and Logan was telling them about what he read yesterday. Roman seemed to be actually interested. Patton seemed distracted though, and Virgil was reading his own book.

Virgil blinked as he was tapped on the shoulder, looking up from his book and at the person who tapped him. Patton. He tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Do you want to go see Ceyin?" Patton asked softly, and Virgil nodded some. Patton got up and Virgil put his bookmark in his book before doing the same.

"We're going to go to the Hospital Wing to see Ceyin." Patton told Roman and Logan.

"Then we'll go with you!" Roman stated, standing up quickly. Logan sighed, but nodded.

"I believe it would be a good idea to go see them, I'll join you." He stated as he stood up.

The four of them walked up to the Hospital Wing, going inside. Madam Pomfrey looked at them, then nodded to Ceyin's bed. Ceyin waved over to them as they walked over.

"Hi!" They said, gaining four different greetings in response(another "Hi" from Patton, a "Hello" from Roman, a "Greetings" from Logan, and a wave from Virgil). Virgil put his bag down and dug around in it before handing Ceyin a book. "oh thank god I have a friend like you Virgil." They stated as they grabbed the book. Virgil smiled faintly and shook his head.

'I'm the one who should be thankful for you.' He signed out and Ceyin snorted.

"We're grateful for each other then." Virgil nodded in agreement and hugged Ceyin. They hugged him back gently, not minding the awkward hug.

"How are you feeling?" Patton asked once the two siblings in all but blood broke away from each other.

"Me? I'm doing alright. How're you Roman? I hope you aren't taking this too hard." Ceyin responded to Patton then asked Roman. Roman blinked, then smiled.

"I'm doing alright. Virgil reassured me that you aren't mad. I'm so sorry by the way." Ceyin laughed and waved off the apology.

"No need to be. I'm glad he did that." They smiled at Virgil, who puffed up his flushing cheeks. They laughed again and shook their head.

The five of them chatted for a while longer, until Madam Pomfrey had to kick them out because it was almost time for dinner. Dinner was similar to before they went to the Hospital Wing: boring and like something was missing. But they tried to look past that. Ceyin would be back tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. And all of them would be more careful not to get them in the Hospital Wing again.

 

Virgil had trouble sleeping that night. This happens occasionally for him, but it hasn't happened since before summer so he wasn't expecting it. He just...couldn't fall asleep. He listened to the sounds of his other dormmates snoring and breathing, fast asleep, while he struggled to keep still. He just...couldn't sleep. He had a lot of energy and he couldn't sit still and keep his eyes shut. He wasn't even tired.

He couldn't fall asleep until nearly 2 in the morning. And when he finally did manage to, he got about six hours before he was woken up for breakfast.

He almost fell asleep in his breakfast plate, so Patton took it upon himself to make sure he doesn't fall asleep in classes. Which, if he hadn't, Virgil would've slept through all of his classes that day. The other three also helped when they noticed he was dozing off but Patton didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a poll on Quotev for this story, because idk who to ship with who or if I should add Deceit and Remmy.  
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11056110/Ship-for-RWaBiB
> 
> Edit (6/27/18) - I swear to God I'm working on Chapter 4, I have the first part of it written out already, I started it yesterday but couldn't get into it. I didn't want to post anything less than my best so I didn't force myself to write it. If I don't have it out by the end of the day tomorrow it'll definitely be out the day after, promise!  
> Edit (6/29/18) - I know I said I'd have it posted by today. But I really have no excuse other than writer's block. I had inspiration for a total of thirty minutes yesterday, and each time I went to write anything it flew out the window. So I tried, but I'm not going to be able to post the next chapter unless a flipping miracle shows up.  
> Edit (7/1/18) - I'm sorry guys. I have had no inspiration to write or do anything. Idk when I'll get the next chapter up. I hope soon, but...who knows.


	5. Chapter 4

Due to being half asleep in most of his classes, Virgil's Monday went terribly.

In DADA, he was unable to cast a spell the teacher was teaching, as he found it nearly impossible to concentrate enough to actually do it. All he could think about was sleeping. In Herbology, Patton made him sit back as he handled the practical work for that day, which just made Virgil feel guilty. He should have been helping, not sitting there, useless. But Patton wouldn't let him do anything to help. During lunch, Patton had him eat a sandwich then take a nap, thank goodness. He needed that nap, and it helped him stay awake for Transfiguration and Charms. He was able to at least preform the spells in those classes, even if they were a bit...lackluster. Then, he quickly ate dinner with his friends before Patton dragged him upstairs to sleep.

Thankfully, he actually slept through the night.

He didn't wake up until 8 o'clock, as usual. And Patton instantly noticed he seemed better than the day before, as they went down for dinner and he managed to stay awake and eat.

'I am so glad I chose Monday to sleep horribly.' Virgil wrote out and showed the others as he finished eating, causing Ceyin to snort.

"If it was any other day, you would die." Virgil nodded in agreement. As did Logan, while Roman and Patton were confused.

"Why...?" Patton asked.

"Potions." Ceyin and Logan said in unison, while Virgil mouthed it.

"Ooh-" Roman said, and Patton made a noise of understanding. Virgil snorted, shaking his head with a faint, fond smile on his face.

'Considering how I was yesterday, I'd probably be dead if I hadn't slept very well. Also potions is my favorite class, I want to get the best grade possible.' Virgil wrote out, then showed the others. Patton laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"I'm that way with Herbology."

"I just want good grades in general." Logan stated, causing Ceyin to snicker.

"Nerd." They murmured, then yelped as Virgil elbowed them. They stuck their tongue out at him. He flicked their nose, and they yelped again, covering their nose. "Dang it Virgil stop I meant it in a good way-" Roman laughed loudly while Patton giggled into his hands, Virgil rolling his eyes and writing something out.

"'Don't be a-' you rude little-" Ceyin squinted at Virgil, who snickered and pulled the sheet out of his notepad, tearing it into shreads. While the other three were left confused, not knowing what Virgil wrote.

"What did he write, Ceyin?" Logan asked, and they shook their head.

"Nothing appropriate for little ears." Ceyin pointed to Roman, Patton, and other first years around them.

"Hey!" Roman groaned, pouting. "I may be young but I'm not stupid."

"Never said that." Ceyin stated, ruffling Roman's hair. Roman squacked and quickly fixed his hair, causing Patton to laugh loudly.

"Not the hair!" Roman groaned and Ceyin snorted, helping him fix it.

"Fine, fine, sorry." Ceyin smiled at Roman. He just pouted and went back to his food. Virgil grabbed his bag, ready to start heading to Transfiguration. Ceyin grabbed their bag as well, coaxing Patton to. Virgil waved to Logan and Roman.

"See you guys!" Patton stated, causing Logan to nod and Roman to grin.

"Yep, see you!"

The three of them then went to the Transfiguration classroom, while Logan was waiting for Roman to finish eating so they could go to Charms together.

Virgil was definitely in better spirits that day, and everyone could tell(well, everyone who ever gave him a second glance, most of the time he just blended into the background). He participated more in the lesson and caught onto the spell they learned easier than the day before, and with more potency. A good night's sleep is good for more than just staying awake apparently.

Potions went about the same as it usually did, with him at the top of the class. This was really the only class that Virgil helped Logan in, most of the time it was the other way around, with Logan helping others. 

The rest of the day went similarly, with Virgil participating more in the classes he has on Mondays as well in order to make up for how tired he was yesterday. The professors were honestly quite proud of him for the efforts he put in to making up for the day before.

Dinner was when, for lack of a better term, shit hit the fan.

A fourth year Gryffindor - a Pureblood, Virgil noticed detatchedly - slammed his hands down in front of Virgil on the Hufflepuff table, knocking over his glass of ice water. "What the fuck are you planning, Raveina?" He hissed at the cloak wearing 11 year old.

Virgil's eyes went wide as Patton yelped out a, "Watch your language!" What was this person talking about? Planning? He wasn't planning antrhing...what gave him that thought? He realized he wasn't breathing and tried to inhale. It was ridiculously difficult to do. Tears started rolling down his cheeks - everyone was looking at him, he was crying, he was making a fool of himself, he couldn't breathe-

Ceyin grabbed his hands. He recognized the grip they had on his hands, even if he couldn't see them, he would always recognize their hands holding his. Also they were the only one of his friends who touched him without permission.

"In for four Virgil, breathe in for four seconds, you've got this." They cooed softly, rubbing the back of their friend's hands with their thumbs. It took him a minute but he managed to get in a deep inhale for four seconds, Ceyin counting the seconds by slowly for him.

"Perfect, that's perfect,  you're doing amazing. Now, hold for seven, you know this, you can do it." Ceyin kept their tone gentle and encouraging as he held his breath for the instructed time.

"Now...slowly let it out for eight seconds, okay Virge?" He slowly nodded and let his breath out slowly for those eight seconds. He then started the exercise over, Ceyin leading him through it, until he was calm enough to leave.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing. Virgil can't be surrounded by people after a panic attack like that." Ceyin stated to their friends, shooting a glare at the Gryffindor fourth year as they helped Virgil stand. They let him lean on them as the two of them walked to the Hospital Wing in comfortable silence. Once they got there, Ceyin laid him down on a bed and went to get Madam Pomfrey to tell her why Virgil was there.

Patton came into the Wing about twenty minutes later, alone. Virgil was immensely glad for this, he didn't think he would be able to be in the presence of the other two at the same time yet. Patton started fretting over him instantly. Virgil laughed quietly and gently pushed Patton's hands away from him, holding onto them gently. "I'm fine, Patton, I swear." He said softly, causing Patton to pause. He still wasn't used to Virgil speaking aloud to him, even if he did it whenever they were alone at this point.

"You're sure?" Patton asked and Virgil nodded.

"I'm sure. I just don't want to be surrounded by people right now, and Ceyin understands that."

"Oh thank goodness." Patton smiled at Virgil and held out his arms for a hug. Virgil gave a nod and Patton wrapped his arms around him. He didn't hug back but leaned his head on Patton's shoulder, a soft smile on his face. "The others want to see you, should I bring them in here?" Virgil thought for a moment, then nodded.

"One at a time. Bring in Roman first." He decided, and Patton nodded. He let the slightly taller male go and walked out of the Hospital Wing. It didn't take long for Roman to run into the Wing and go over to Virgil.

"Are you alright, Doom and Gloom?" Roman asked him, taking his hand gently. Virgil rolled his eyes and laced his fingers through Roman's, nodding.

'Your nicknames just keep getting worse and worse.' He wrote down and showed Roman. Roman gasped in an offended way, pressing his free hand against his chest.

"That is most definitely a lie! I am the best at nicknames!"

'Your nicknames suck, admit it.' Virgil wrote, snickering.

 

After a little while, Roman left and Logan came in. The two of them reviewed their work for the day until bed. Logan left for the Ravenclaw tower about half an hour before curfew. Ceyin came back in and petted Virgil's hair until he fell asleep, wanting to make sure he was comfortable. They laid his cloak over him gently as a blanket, making sure he felt safe and comfortable, then left the Hospital Wing to go to the dungeons.

 

The next morning was terrifying for Virgil. He had to endure being given so many looks from so many different people, most of the looks he couldn't decipher either. He didn't know if they were judging, pitying, empathetic...But he went through his classes that day without much of a hitch.

During dinner, his friends sat all around him and glared at the Gryffindor fourth year once he approached them.

"Listen, Raveina- I'm sorry. I made an assumption about you that I shouldn't have." He said to them, and Ceyin took Virgil's hand gently.

"Why did you accuse him of planning something?" Ceyin scowled at the Gryffindor. 

"His family-" As soon as he said this, Logan glared at him.

"His family has nothing to do with who he is. He didn't even grow up with any of them, and has never had contact with any of them except for his mother. And his mother died when he was five years old. He never even knew he was a wizard until Headmaster McGonagall went to the orphanage he and Ceyin were raised in. So any thoughts you have about Virgil being anything like his biological family, you can throw right out the window." Logan realized he was being stared at as soon as he finished talking, and blinked. "...What?"

Virgil wanted to hug Logan. He had to hide his face in his cloak, in order to not cry. He felt like crying he was that happy. He never expected Logan to stand up for him like that, Patton and Ceyin, definitely, but Logan? And no one could argue with Logan due to the logic of his statement. Oh. He was crying. Ceyin smiled at Logan and wrapped their arm around Virgil gently, rubbing his back.

Virgil hid his face against Ceyin's shoulder, hiding his uncontrollable smile and tears.

"The nerd brought up a good point there." An unfamiliar voice could be heard. Virgil blinked and wiped his face, looking up to see a male with fluffy brown hair and sunglasses on. He also had a cup of coffee. He gave Virgil a grin, shoving the fourth year Gryffindor away. "Go back to your table. Hey, could I sit with you guys?" The five of them looked between each other and, when no one objected, they all nodded. The guy - dressed in Gryffindor colors now that Virgil got a better look at him - took a seat next to Roman, sipping at his coffee.

"Oh, Remy!" Roman laughed softly. "Guys, this is my dormmate, Remy." Remy grinned at them and set his coffee down.

"Remy Amets, at your service." He practically announced, crossing his arms. Virgil rolled his eyes as they all went through introductions, Ceyin introducing him as well as themself.

They went through the rest of dinner chatting with Remy and getting to know him, and him getting to know each of them.

That was how Remy became part of their little group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh. This chapter sucks even though it took me days to make it. It's something though ig.


End file.
